uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Southern Vectis route 11
}} Southern Vectis route 11 was a bus service on the Isle of Wight operated by Southern Vectis between Newport and Yarmouth via Carisbrooke, Calbourne, Chessell, Freshwater and Totland. The general daytime frequency of the route was hourly in each direction. A mixture of single-decker buses and double-decker buses was used to operate the route, latterly mainly with double-deck vehicles. History Route 11 existed before the April 2006 network revision with a small number of routes operated each day. Route 11 ran through the development of Newport bus station, and so along with most of Southern Vectis' other routes, it operated from Newport's temporary Litten Park bus stands. The route was continued after April 2006, but only as one journey in each direction per day. However the number of journeys operated on route 11 increased from 31 December 2006 to make up an hourly daytime frequency from Newport to Freshwater with a half-hourly service serving the local Freshwater area. On 1 September 2008 the route was extended to Yarmouth to terminate at Yarmouth bus station, losing the half-hourly frequency on the local section.Information from Southern Vectis' Winter 2008/09 Island Hopping timetable booklet From 5 April 2009 a new Sunday service was introduced for the route. However during the same time, late afternoon journeys towards Newport were cut back with the last bus leaving at 14:25.Information from Southern Vectis' Summer 2009 Island Hopping timetable booklet From September 2009, the route around Freshwater was revised and the time saved used to run buses via Carisbrooke Castle between Newport and Freshwater. From 20 December 2009 the route was withdrawn and partially replaced by alterations made to route 7. This was due to a reduction in payments for concessionary travel made by the Isle of Wight Council to Southern Vectis. Route Since route 11 started, the actual route the bus takes has seen considerable change. Until 31 December 2006, the route was just run as one journey per day in each direction as a direct service from Newport to Freshwater and Totland. After this the route was extended to run as a Freshwater local service in addition to linking with Newport every hour. This involved in a route extension around residential areas in the Freshwater area, which some residents were unhappy about, believing their roads were too narrow for double deckers and that local Wightbus route 13 was adequate. However, when the route was extended to Yarmouth in September 2008, much of this route was dropped. Then, on entering Freshwater at the Royal Standard bus stop, it continued to Totland, then traveled back to Freshwater's Royal Standard bus stop before traveling to Yarmouth. As part of the extended route, buses used Pixley Hill, a narrow thoroughfare running between Freshwater and Yarmouth. Running buses down the smaller lane has caused controversy with local residents claiming the road is too small. However, as part of the timetable change from September 2009 the route has again changed. Now, on arriving at Freshwater, the bus serves the Royal Standard, before continuing to Totland War Memorial, again doubling back on itself but now continuing straight up through Colwell on the main road to Yarmouth. The route no longer serves the Heathfield Road and Camp Road areas of Freshwater, or Pixley Hill. Route 7 has been diverted via Heathfield Road and Pixley Hill, but the Camp Road area is no longer served. At around the same time, Wightbus local route 13 was withdrawn. The time saved on the more direct routing around Freshwater has been used to route buses via Carisbrooke Castle in Newport, however, it further lengthens the journey between Freshwater and Newport. This coincided with the withdrawal of the Medina Tour, although the Castle had never had a service during the winter before. Towards Newport, buses go up to the Castle before coming back down, and going via Sylvan Drive the long way into Newport, and down the St James Square bus lane. The route runs the same way in reverse out of Newport. See also * List of Southern Vectis bus routes Footnotes and references External links R11 Category:Bus routes in England